Die Neue
Dies ist die vierte Episode von Season 01 von Tenebrae und die vierte Episode der Serie an sich. Vorherige Episode: Das Ende Nächste Episode: Das Bündnis Zusammenfassung Die Gefahr für den kleinen Ort Tenebrae spitzt sich zu. Nicht nur, dass eine Nymphe(EMILY KASSIE) ihr Unwesen treibt, sondern Daniel(CHRISTOPHER JENKINS HOLMES) findet heraus, dass es ein finsterer Kult, die Rame Tep, scheinbar darauf abgesehen haben, die Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen. Auch Jenna(GABRIELLA WILDE) und Chloe(CANDICE ACCOLA) sind der Sache auf der Spur, während Luke(CHRIS BROCHU) und seine Freunde der neuen Mitschülerin Mikki(EMILY KASSIE) helfen wollen, sich in Tenebrae einzuleben. Credits Starring: CHRIS BROCHU, DANIELLE CAMPBELL, ANSEL ELGORT, EMILY MEADE, ERIK KNUDSEN, CANDICE ACCOLA, DAVE FRANCO and CHRISTOPHER JENKINS HOLMES as "Dan" Also Starring: JESSE McCARTNEY, KACEY BARNFIELD, MAX CARVER, CHARLIE CARVER, DANIELLE PANABAKER, DEBORAH ANN WOLL, CARLY CHAIKIN Special Guest Star: HELENA BONHAM CARTER Guest Starring: ZAC EFRON, TRYSTAN BULL, NITZAN KOSHET, DEREK THELER, MARTIN SPANJERS, CHRISTOPHER MINTZ-PLASSE, ALICIA SILVERSTONE, MICHAEL TREVINO, MAX THIERIOT, ZACH ROERIG, RICHARD HARMON, NICHOLAS BRENDON with EMILY KASSIE as "Mikaela" and MICHELLE PFEIFFER as "Dorothea" Story(Link) http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/53f38423000250bcd1fecc4/4/TENEBRAE-season-01 Trivia(Spoiler) * Antagonist: Die Nymphe, die Rame Tep-Sekte * Dan erfährt von Luke von den Rame Tep * Ben und Seth geraten aneinander, da Ben das wichtige Footballspiel der Tenebrae High School nicht interessiert * Dan informiert sich über die Rame Tep und plant erst die Nymphe und dann die Rame Tep zu stoppen * Die Planung des Halloween-Balls an der Highschool wird geplant ** Der Ball wird Inhalt von Episode 7 * Chloe und Jenna verbünden sich, um etwas über die Rame Tep-Sekte herauszufinden * Mikaela stellt sich vor ** Sie bekommt Nick unter ihren Bann * Dan besorgt sich neue Waffen bei seinem Waffenhändler, Carl * Cleo macht ihr Interesse an Seth deutlich * Chris und Mel gesellen sich wieder zu der Gruppe von Luke, welches Melanies Idee war * Die Nymphe gibt Dan zu erkennnen, dass sie als Mitschülerin getarnt in der Nähe von Luke und seinen Freunden ist, was diese in Gefahr bringt * Jenna wird Ziel der Rame Tep-Sekte * Dorothea will sich aus der Rame Tep-Geschichte raus halten * Eine mysteriöse Frau(Bella) versucht Mary White zu treffen ** Dies ist er erste, wenn auch nicht namentlich genannte, Auftritt von Elisabella ** Dies ist, unbenannter weise, der erste Auftritt eines Urvampirs in der Serie * Eine Rivalität zwischen Chloe und Cleo wird abgezeichnet * Die Anhänger der Rame Tep-Sekte greifen das Haus der Familie Conner an * Dan erfährt, dass Casey eine Hexe ist * Die Beziehung von Luke und Nina erscheint entspannter, die beiden tanzen * Die Nymphe nähert sich Ben und Chris * Dies ist die erste Episode in welcher Mia White nicht auftaucht ** Dadurch ist Mia der erste Hauptcharakter, welcher allein in einer Episode fehlt, da zuvor lediglich Ben und Jenna in der gleichen Episode gefehlt haben * Dies ist die erste Episode, welche zusätzlich folgende Charaktere, seit ihrer Einführung, nicht enthält: ** Also Starring: Mary White, Neil Aberline ** Guest Starring: Arnold Prince * Dies ist die erste Episode, welche keinen Tod enthält ** In Episode 1 gab es keinen beschriebenen Tod, allerdings stirbt Andrea Jones ** In Episode 2 gab es keinen beschriebenen Tod, allerdings wurde die Leiche von Ashton Thomas gefunden ** Dorothea Conner lebt zum Zeitpunkt, an dem Casey und Dan sie finden noch, was in der Folgeepisode, in welcher sie stirbt, deutlich gemacht wird * Emily Kassie wird mit dieser Folge unter der Kategorie "Also Starring" geführt * Erster Auftritt: ** Elisabella ** Magaret Robson ** Norman Highmore ** Remo Tracey ** Marc Conner ** Dylan Thieriot ** Iwan Tepes ** Oliver Decody ** Carl Slayter ** Zack Vogel ** Ethan Johnson ** Nick O'Neil ** Cody Kwiatkowski ** George Vartan ** Jake Burns ** Richard Harmon ** Peter Cummings ** Will Hart ** Benji Pearl ** Gil Gale ** Zane Eklund ** Reginald O'Brien ** Sam Cubitt ** Joseph Mills(ohne Namensnennung) * Erster Besuch: ** Hexagon ** Right-Haus ** Carl's Shot Kategorie:Season 01 Kategorie:Casey Kategorie:Luke Kategorie:Chloe Kategorie:Nick Kategorie:Ben Kategorie:Nina Kategorie:Mel Kategorie:Dan Kategorie:Seth Kategorie:Jenna Kategorie:Diana Kategorie:Chris Kategorie:Cleo Kategorie:Tom Kategorie:Nymphe Kategorie:Bella Kategorie:Dorothea